Brothers
by stargate6525
Summary: Mike has a brother? Harvey can't help but try and find out who it is. Does have a bit of a white collar crossover.


**Just a fun little one shot that has been running through my head for a while now.**

Brothers

Harvey looked up as Mike Ross barreled into his office, without knocking, and slapped down the files that he needed for court that day.

"Here," Mike said a bit breathlessly. "Did you need anything else?" he asked.

"No," Harvey said, "We're leaving at…" he paused, looking up and seeing Mike's suit. It wasn't one of his average cheap suits. This suit was expensive and nicely tailored, just a little loose on Mike, but not bad.

"Where'd you get the suit?" he asked.

Mike paused, before realizing what Harvey was talking about. "Oh. I was running late and just grabbed one from the closet. Guess I didn't realize which one," Mike shrugged. "Leaving at ten thirty, right?"

"Who else would have a suit in your closet?" Harvey asked, confused.

"My brother," Mike answered simply, before turning to leave.

Harvey sat there, frozen. Mike had a brother?

It was a couple of weeks after the suit incident and Harvey had yet to get any more information out of Mike as to who his brother might be. Not even the first letter of a name. Harvey had been trying, though - so had Donna; they were curious.

It was going on ten thirty at night and they were working late in Harvey's office when Mike's phone went off. Mike looked down at who it was, before flipping it open. "What do you want?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Harvey stopped reading through the file he had in his hands and looked up at Mike.

"No. I already told you, I'm working late…. Because I have work to do…. I don't know, a while probably." Mike seemed to become rather agitated by the phone call, and Harvey couldn't help but pay close attention and try to listen in on the other side of the conversation. "Yes, I know I need to sleep….. I was home last night!... I was still home. … Working at the table is still being at home… Oh, please! You work all-nighters too… That has nothing to do with it… That's not fair! This is not a double standard!" Mike stopped talking and listened for a minute, before looking down at his watch and sighing. "Fine. I'll be home by eleven thirty," Mike gave in, hanging up the phone.

"Your brother?" Harvey asked curiously.

Mike glared at Harvey, before giving a reluctant nod. "I have to go. I'll take these with me and see what I can't come up with," Mike sighed as he started to gather a large amount of files to put into his messenger bag.

Harvey took the files from Mike. "Go home," he instructed.

"I can take these," Mike said.

"Go home and get some sleep," Harvey said - more like ordered - softly.

Mike glared at him, but left the room. "See you tomorrow," he called as he left.

Harvey shook his head. He hadn't known that Mike had worked all night last night. Mike had pulled an all-nighter the night before, which meant that it would have been over 48 hours since he had last slept - not healthy. Harvey made a mental note to keep a closer eye on Mike as well as being thankful for the fact that Mike had a caring brother, and an older brother from the sounds of it.

It was another month of prodding and questioning before Harvey even got to see Mike's new living arrangements.

Mike had been at the firm for three days straight working on a case. It was finally finished - won, of course -and now he could go home and crash. He and Harvey headed out of the building together and Harvey was surprised when Mike went straight to his bike, completely ignoring the torrential downpour coming out of the skies.

"Hey," Harvey said, grabbing Mike's arm before he even got to the bike rack.

"Huh," Mike said, startling out of whatever was going through his head.

"You're not biking home in this," Harvey stated, pulling Mike towards Ray's car.

"Through what?" it took him a minute to get it. "Oh, you mean the rain?" he asked as Harvey pushed him into the car and told him to slide over.

"The 'rain' is a downpour. You'd catch pneumonia if you tried to bike home in this," Harvey said as he told Ray to head to Mike's apartment.

"Wait," Mike said.

"Mike, I'm taking you home deal with it," Harvey said, annoyed.

"OK. Fine, but I've moved," Mike said.

Harvey was a bit surprised at that. "So you moved in with your brother?" he asked curiously.

Mike sighed, but nodded in the affirmative, before giving Ray the new address.

To say Harvey was surprised when they pulled up outside of a beautiful four-story house in one of the richest neighborhoods in New York was an understatement, but he didn't even have time to make a comment before Mike was out the car and heading to the door.

It was another six weeks before Harvey got his next clue. He had told Donna about Mike's new living conditions, and the two of them had poured over everything they could find only to realize that Mike had absolutely no relation to June Ellington – the lady who owned the house - and were thus no closer to finding out who Mike's bother was.

Harvey and Mike were currently finishing up the paperwork for yet another near-impossible case that they had, of course, won. It was going on midnight and Harvey was planning on sending Mike home and telling him that he had the weekend off once they had put the final touches on the paperwork. He had actually gotten so far as to open his mouth to inform Mike when a strange man barged into the room.

"Oh," the man said upon seeing them. He was short, bald, wearing glasses and a janitor's uniform. Harvey just brushed him off as a night janitor.

"It's no prob…" Harvey started, but he was cut off.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked in an annoyed tone.

The man rolled his eyes and turned to Mike. "I was merely checking things out."

"Why?" Mike asked, dragging the word out slightly.

"Curiosity," the man responded shrugging as though it were a perfectly acceptable answer.

Harvey sat there and watched the two in confusion as they went back and forth, Mike calling the man on his lies and the man coming up with different excuses as to why he was currently standing in the office apparently posing as a janitor.

When the man's excuses started to become, well, crazy, (seriously, the man was rattling on about some of the strangest conspiracy theories he had ever heard. He could have sworn that he heard the words 'poison' and 'snow' in the same sentence as 'government's doing') Harvey stepped in.

"Who are you?" Harvey asked, suddenly bringing both men out of their argument.

"He's just leaving," Mike responded before the man could answer.

"Right. Well, I'll see you later, then," the man said.

"Is this your brother?" Harvey asked. He had thought that Mike's brother was taller and skinnier based on the suit he'd seen Mike wear.

"No!" Both men responded immediately shooting him looks as though he'd lost his mind. Harvey had a slight issue with a man who clearly didn't have a firm grip on reality insinuating that _he _was mentally unstable.

"Well, then who is he?" Harvey asked again.

"He's…" Mike visibly hesitated, seeming to debate something for a moment, before sighing and dropping his shoulders. "He's my brother's friend."

OK, they were getting somewhere. "And his name is…" Harvey prodded.

"Dante Habersham," the man said, holding out his hand.

Well, that was a lie. "Want to try that again?" he asked Mike, completely ignoring the other man.

"I didn't try anything to begin with," Mike retorted.

"Well, he's better than the suit," the man – not Dante – said.

Mike shrugged, "Never said he was stupid."

"No, no, you didn't."

"Who are you?" Harvey asked, louder this time.

"Is something wrong here?" Jessica interrupted, poking her head into Harvey's office and shooting a confused look at the strange man standing there.

"No. We were just leaving," Mike said, standing up and handing the now completed files to Harvey. "See you tomorrow," he waved as he gestured for the man to follow him.

Harvey was completely stunned.

He hadn't expected that. He was so shocked that he'd even forgotten to tell Mike that he didn't need to come in for the next three days.

Once Harvey had given Jessica a - somewhat - believable excuse, he headed down to where Ray was waiting. "I need to see Mike," he said to his driver.

Ten minutes later, Harvey was knocking on the door to the mansion that Mike now called home. Seriously, who the hell was his brother and what could he possibly do in order to afford such a place?

"Can I help you?" a man asked.

Harvey took a good look at the man standing in front of him. He was about an inch taller than Mike; he had brown hair and blue eyes. The man was wearing a nicely tailored suit, not unlike the one that Mike had worn on that first day. Without even having to ask, Harvey just knew. "I take it you're Mike's brother?"

"Do I know you?" the man asked.

"My name is Harvey Specter. I'm Mike's boss," Harvey said, offering his hand.

"Oh," the man said, smiling and shaking his hand. "I'm Neal Caffrey. Mike's older brother."


End file.
